1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer delivering device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a related-art electrophotogaphic type image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, a residue such as a developer, a corona product or paper powder which remains on a surface of an image holding member in a formation of an image is collected and delivered.